Fennel(Rebirth)
Fennel is a scientist that fell battling a enemy he couldn't beat and this is how he comes back to life as well Rebirth The corpse stopped burning and the flames shot back into his body he began screaming and then He said" you know i can't stop you but! your purpose is fufilled!". He got up off the stack of logs and he said" ow that burns time for regeneration take the pain away, he began regenerating. Ninth Regeneration (Cycle 2) Fennel looked at his hands and said" wow i have fingers there magnificent!, i'm all alone i don't know where mayzee is a tardis i'm on galifrey and i'm lost!". he walks around arcadia, wondering what he can without mayzee and without a tardis. He sees a building that he sees a building from his past he was on his knees wondering how it's there he thought it got tore down. Return of the ophanage Fennel looks at the orphanage and said" well the last time this place materialized it was chaos children disappearing and me having to pull this place together. he sees someone very familar she looked at him and said" a friend of mine was a head master here", he smiles and says" you don't say, what year is it?". She replied"10c", He said" well that make sense", He sees his past self at the door with a young mayzee both of there younger selves are right infront of them he then goes up to his younger self and said" you mayzee must leave". His younger self says" what?", Fennel said" i am doomsayer it's not your time i am sure of that". The younger one said" how are you so sure of that, he said" theres not alot i can reveal but i am sure of it". he looks at the woman and she says your doomsayer and he says" yes and no, you know me" she replies" what do you mean ?" he places his hands on her scalp and mayzee sees all the memories including the most recent regeneration and she cries and says" Fen, he says" yes i am here to do things right, and we will start by destroying this place". She nods and they walk in, Fennel said" i know one thing in my time being here. The adoption is cause by an outside source", he takes out the sonic ma'amlifier scaning, he looks around puts on glasses and reads the deed. he said" this is amazing this orphanage has been around since the evolution of earth to galifrey, this establishment is a earth orphanage. there is a strange reading coming from the basement, he read through the deed and said" this orphanage was established by Adam ol'stone back in galifrey age 0. The Truth of the orphanage he sees a tardis he said" my tardis! in a basement!,he looked at it was looked it, it was hooked up to a teleporter he said" they created a temporal teleporter, That is good! he said" well we must take this to where ever it goes to except it's a one way teleport he scans it and says"it's taking us to galifrey 200, so this is what i propose we take the tardis!. This teleporter acts on a remote! so we got how the adoption works this is brilliant!", She gives him a look and he said" i mean horrible, alright in the tardis go go!". he takes off the power feeders that feed to the teleporter. he stands at the council and flips switches push buttons and pulls a nob, and the engine comes alive as he smiles and says" it feels good". The tardis travels he looked in horror and said" Daleks", a dalek ship was in orbit of galifrey. He was going around the tardis flipping switches pulling levers, he pushes buttons and says" alright, mayzee stealth systems engaged when we land stay in the tardis". Mayzee said" not a chance" she pulled out a sonic rifle out of a box in the tardis and he had his sonic pistol on his belt and his sonic ma'amlifier. they leave the tardis and they hear screams of captive timelords a dalek said" TIMELORD PRESENCE DETECTED", Fennel said" Shit". a dalek came into the room and said" TIMELORD SCIENTIST FENNEL DETECTED", he said" Stand down!" pistol pointed right at the dalek mayzee snuck around the a shot the in eye then in the lower part of the body. he access a computer and use the ma'amlifier to hack it and then he said" this facility is a place they turn the orphans into dalek sleeper agents, this is cruel even by their standards they got an un beatable source of sleeper agents this is not good. Fennel said" if we reverse the polarity we can activate their regnerations and then foil the hypnotism and programing process yes there are a couple we missed but this should fix it and then to fix the ones they already programed we can shut off the programing computer. he began reversing the polarity he says" Hold off any daleks that come our way". Mayzee knelt holding the rifle at the hallway, fennel began reversing the polarity. he said" this programing computer is so complicated, i'm going to shut it off the easy way". a whole platoon of daleks came into the corridor, mayzee shot at all them taking down half of them. then one gets her in the shoulder then fennel shot down the rest of them and fennel said" Are you okay!". Mayzee said" yea i'm fine". then he sets charges on the computer, and then through out the stress points of the ship, he said" we need to get out here now!. The angels of pangea Fennel and mayzee entered the tardis and he said" well we can finally put that orphanage behind us". Mayzee said" yes but there is one question i have how did you come back i saw you die and after that i wandered around galifrey learning and continuing your work, but i am glad your back because i tracked the weeping angels that took sonya". He looked at her in shock, she nodded and said" i tracked them to pangea the source of the time lock". he was motionless looking at the council and then he began running around pushing button and fliping nobs and pulling a lever. he said" here's the plan the second we find her weeping angel form we need to activate her time lord cells and making a regeneration happen this will be brilliant!". they landed he saw a bunch of weeping angels standing their ship in orbit he said" a whole army is her this is almost impossible!". he began tinkering with a temporal charge, mayzee asked" what are you doing". Fennel said"Converting it to a quantum key to break sonya quantum lock". She said" a Quantum key can defuse the flow space and time", Fennel said" i am missing one thing! the Time Regularity algorythm, screw it", he threw on a turquoise coat and put the key in a book bag. they left the tardis and he said" don't acknowlegde them and most important if you do acknowledge them don't blink they are defensive". Danger in pangea Fennel said" it makes since that they came to pangea, its a very unexplored part of time". Mayzee said" yes, but i got a question why do you need this algorythm?". Fennel said" This algorythm will compensate for the damage that the quantum key, i haven't done this before im kinda nervous about it". He keeps walking and that the weeping angels had set up alot of buildings he said" they are going, to make pangea theres and it's gonna re write time i am not 100% sure how they got here. he began scanning the area, and said" i am picking up readings from a tardis". he ran in the direction of the tardis reading, he sees a aged tardis, He said" she is a genius brilliant! he goes inside and there was a note it said" my love you have found my tardis it has been rendered useless till the lock is broken i am i have converted my essence into this tardis and provide you with the algorythm on my weeping angel form bring me to this tardis after you free me, if i don't remember you after my time lord essence is brought back i will but i will also regenerate, this tardis has the cooridinates to me". He runs back to the tardis, mayzee begins flipping the switches, and then the tardis landed. he finds the weeping angel, alright keep your eyes on it she will still take you. he looked at the algorythm, and he said" of course!" he began finishing up on the temporal charge. He used the ma'amlifier and he said"it's finished!", he activated it he sees other weeping angels coming toward them. Fennel said" keep your eyes on them, they can't get near this key it will free them!", he seen that the weeping angels ganging up on Mayzee. He looked at her he knew he had to go to the tardis to activate the key further, he had no clue what to do, Mayzee said" finish this and it'll be fixed trust me, sonya would want this. Fennel ran to the tardis he started pressing buttons, running wires and then he pulled the lever and finished activated the key. He heard sonya screaming" Fennel!, Fennel!, Fennel!". Fennel Ran out to the vortex, then he looked over and saw mayzee and the angels were flying into the vortex seeing this he knew they would die if they went through that vortex, She looked at fennel and said" Listen this is your gift go save her she is your gift from me please have a good life",Fennel said" Mayzee.. thank.." Sonya fell out of the vortex and fennel caught her, he ran her to the tardis so her regeneration could begin. Sonya stood up she started glowing she said" you saved me...", Fennel said" No my friend Mayzee saved you... she gave her life to make this happened she began Regenerating. he lowered a dome to contain the energy and prevent the tardis from being destroyed and then she finished and the dome raised and she said" Well where to begin the ears or the nose" and she smiled. Daleks of bermuda Fennel walked around the council of the tardis flipping switches and reading levels, he said" i am picking up a singularity, it's very familiar". Sonya came from the lower part of the tardis, sonya said" what does that mean". Fennel said" I am not sure these readings are a personal distress call, pleeing for help from me personally". Sonya said" isn't that suspicious?", Fennel puts on glasses and read closer. Fennel had a realization and ran around the tardis flipping up nobs pulling levers and pushing buttons, he then activated the tardis and the said" Bermuda, in galifrey time 150, in earth time 3000. acording to the ma'amlifier its picking up dalek signals, these are very unusual putting out time particles almost as if...", Sonya said" As if what", Fennel replied" i have a friend who was a dalek who was sentenced to the bottom of a abyss". sonya said" why are we here", Fennel replied" if my suspicions are confirmed this is his sentencing date, if i can save him it could change everything.. for the better. Dalek rebellions and alliance with that rebellion". they over heard Daleks saying" YOU ARE EXCUSED OF VIOLATING DALEK LAW, YOU HAD ONE ORDER SIGMA, TAKE OUT THE TIMELORD COLONY HERE ON EARTH STOP THE EVOLUTION OF THE TIMELORDS THE FAILURE STARTED AT THE FAKE TIMELORD ORPHANAGE!". Fennel cringed knowing he caused all of this, he took out a pistol and wanted to shoot. Sonya said" him getting sentenced is definitely a fixed point you and him met in your earlier life, you will mess up your own time stream". Fennel shot most of the dalek got a shot to the arm then shot the last dalek as the release hit and he fell into the sea. Fennel thought and looked down into the sea, he thought put a knuckle in his mouth he took of his Maroon coat and jumped in after the dalek". he activated a feature on his ma'amlifier to give him the ability to breath. The dalek was sinking quickly he began trying to swim quickly, he began getting deeper and deeper. He began feeling the pressure in his ribs, he knew he was lucky for his time lords strong ribs. The dalek stopped sinking cause they hit ground and the dalek said" WH...ZZT..ZT ARE...ZZZT.. HELPING...ZZT... ZZT..". Fennel Replied" You know me, we are friends". The Dalek said" ZZT ZZT ...ends?". suddenly the Dalek said"My fate is sealed, he tried opening up his armor but it was jammed". Suddenly marine daleks came and said" YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE! THIS DALEK IS BEING PUNISHED BY EXECUTION TIME LORD". The dalek shot at Fennel he turned to late and got shot twice and then shot back both of them and attempted to still undo the chains, More daleks came and shot at him more and fennel began crying saying" i am not giving up on you".. Fighting off impending regeneration caused by the pressure and the daleks shooting at him, The Dalek said" WE ZZT ZZT MEET ZZT FUTURE ZZT, IT'LL BE ZZT FINE". the Tardis came down and sonya grabbed an unconscious fennel, as the tardis flew away ,the dalek said" FRIEND.. ZZT". the radiation from the tardis made him overgrow out of his armor. Regeneration Fennel comes to after everything he breathes heavy and sonya said"what the fuck were you thinking", He replied" i was thinking he saved my ass more then i count but now i actually know why now..". Sonya said" Well we can probably say goodbye to the silver fox look huh fennel?", Fennel said" what do you...". Fennel looked at his hands, You've met him haven't you. She said" yes", Fennel said"what comes next". Sonya said" pain, lots of pain then the fireworks, oh and we will need this". She lowers the dome, he starts grabbing his ribs ow and then he begins holding his head and ears. he starts screaming, Sonya said" i hate that part", he begins regnerating. Tenth Regneration Fennel said" hair black not white nice, not sure about the ears or that voice damn, a beard i haven't had one of those in years wow". Sonya raised the dome, and said" well hows the body". He said" Ahh deary how are you doing?" Sonya Laughed and said" i am fine, lets get you out of those wet clothes". Fennel said" i don't have, oh yea sigma, regneration duh. after getting change grabing a blue coat and a black fedora, He goes to council and sonya said" well then like i said yes i have traveled with this version of you". He laughed and said" you are a smart ass", he looked at the council and began flipping nobs and said" Shit". Sonya said" what" , He Replied" The tardis is having an issue with the pressure it took on but they weren't meant as atv's i guess". She Rolled her eyes she said" i seen every out come of that thing and the only one outcome had regneration only one...". She looked at him angry, he said" i apologize, sonya". She said" no i'm sorry", He said" that besides point my dear lets go some where". Autons of the round table He walked out of the Tardis and said" welcome Sonya Song Tyrez to midevil time mi lady", she smiled. Fennel had his hands in his pocket and one hand on his fedora and said" Lancelot king arthur oh by the way the second renaissance of earth was better welcome time lords goodbye humans". Sonya looked at dress and smiled then saw the manikin move she said" How long have autons lived in the renaissance?". He looked at her side way and said" never why?" She said"i thought i saw that manikin move", he ran back to that dress store and saw that manikin that she was talking about was gone and saw a human with the same dress walking away she said" there blending in actually". Fennel and sonya begin tailing the autons, he said" they must have some sort of plot to take over the world, he began using the ma'amlifier to read for a frequency but he got nothing he then said" well till we find their source lets watch a good old fashion sword fight". Fennel and sonya came up to the area where the sword fighting was going on he said" oh this a lancelot sword fight we are in for a treat, This must be the tournament for the throne of king the winner gets to attempt to pull the sword from the stone amazing!". he got a reading from the ma'amlifier he looked and said" NO, lancelot is somehow the source... i can't believe it, the autons wanna take the throne of course they take that seat and they can take conquest of the world. Man can i get a break!". Arthur and the autons! As arthur took the stage he and lancelot, they began swing and cleaving and each other, as soon as arthur had the upper had autons emerged from the crowd to help him gain the upper hand lancelot said" autons seize him, we are the auton empire we are usurping that sword and your kingdom". Fennel stood up and said" not so fast i am fennel a wayward traveler to proclaim that he is not lancelot". he said" he is but a outer vistor posing as the former and now disgraced hero". Lancelot said" that a bold asumption stranger under what grounds do you make this claim". Fennel said" very cleverly you and your auton knights are not of the world" , Lancelot Laughed and said" well aliens how droll i say autons take him and his consort along with arthur to the dungeon". Fennel said" play along", The group get led to the dungeon of the castle. Plot to overthrow the autons Arthur said" lancelot, autons aliens you know how foolish you sounded out there", Fennel said" Crazy?!, you know whats crazy the auton knights never take their helmets off and they do what he says without saying yes my leige no orders taken properly to tradition!". Arthur looked confused and said" you are right?, your not from here are you?", Fennel said" neither are the autons and your friend lancelot is mi...". A man walked from the shadows and said" a man who took my form and face put me in here i am lancelot knight of arthur, i would never betray you like that if you guys take on the autons im in". Arthur looked to fennel and he said" here's the plan, you challenge him for the throne on his honor and take care of it on creed or dishonor but first pull that sword", Arthur smiled and said" i like that idea". Fennel nodded and said" then me and the real lancelot return to accuse the false lancelot as a fake, Alright now that everyone here knows that we are not from here i can do this". He uses his sonic ma'amlifier to unlock the door. Arthur Vs. the Autons Arthur said" Lords ladies and autons, attention the man known as lancelot is not who he claims to be as i stand before you, there is only one thing i can do i challenge you to the field of honor for the throne and that sword in the stone". He pulls a sword out a points at lancelot, he swung his sword. lancelot blocks then swings back, Arthur guards then he hits hard in the face then knees him hard in the forehead and then he cuts off his hand. Then the other come out as a gun then the real lancelot kicks him into a iron maiden he holds it open, to keep him from get him murder. Fennel smiles and then she points his hand at him with the auton gun reveals itself puts it to fennels head he said" ladies lords and autons, the real lancelot", points to the real lancelot. Fennel said" and with one shut of the door and i can prove it". Sonya looks lost and said" your not a murderer", Arthur said" he's not... but this man has commited a crime, auton leader you are accused of treason and impersonating a knight of the royal how do you plea". The auton leader looked down, fennel looked at lancelot and nodded. Fennel slammed the iron maiden, arthur walked them to the tardis and said" we owe you a debt of grattitude", he said" well consider it favor you majesty, he said" i always dreamed of time travel, space the stars well you". Fennel smiles and said" well i can't say much but the future is bright". The Time Imps last stand Fennel is running around the tardis flipping nodds reading read outs, Sonya said" whats going on". Fennel said" there is augmentation to the time stream, these read outs point to a wormhole, Hang on!". he said" this read out is familiar!, but what is it..., Imps... Time imps. Sonya said" did i miss something!", Fennel said" Time imps the missing link between human and time lord they dialate time and this is the biggest time dialation i encountered i have no clue where they got this power it's rediculous". Sonya said" what ever is happening the tardis doesn't like it what so ever!". Fennel tries to pull a lever but there is so much resistance, he said" sonya flip the switch to your right! it'll open the time rotors maybe we could ride this dialation to the source". The time rotors open and the lever goes forward rapidly the dialation sucks the tardis in. he said" Sonya, now flip the one to your left to close the time rotors and then spin that lever to activate the paradox inhibitor we are crossing timeline we need to prevent any paradoxes!". The tardis hits a mountain lands, Fennel said" the readouts say we are in the far future of planet shoon, it kinda makes a little since". Day of the Time imps Fennel and sonya disembarks the tardis, he walks pulls out a time reader and said" yep this the source the amount of time energy is spiking here". Sonya smiles and said" i love it when you talk time wimey", he winks in her direction. Time imps walk in there direction with sonic blasters they say" hands up", Fennel said" do as they say". They put there hands up and get walked to the capital, they get led to the leader he said" Hello Fennel, been a long time since locked us in this hellish dimension". Fennel said" yes it's been to long my disgraceful creations", The time imp leader says" you have something we want you will merge your essence with us and take us to your and get us out of here!". Fennel raises his voice angrily and says" EVERYTIME! I GET TO A GREAT POINT IN MY LIFE YOU GUYS COME RIGHT BACK!, WHY WOULD I DO ANY OF THAT?!, IS THAT WHY YOU GUYS MADE THAT TIME DIALATION!", The time imp leader said" we did not do that something big is coming my dear time lord!, a war that will span a great long time left to the walk 6000 years and one that turn time lord kind on its ear and we want to get the fuck out of dodge". Fennel nods and puts a bracelet on his wrist and whispers" follow my lead", Fennel said" i'll give you the chance to escape it take me to the tardis". Sonya looks confused as all the imps and the 2 time lords go to the tardis, they get to the tardis fennel begins typing on the computer flipping switches he grabs Sonya's hand and whispers "trust me". Fennel grabs a Temporal charge throws it at the core of the tardis creating a unstable tangent in time, he pushes a button on the bracelet and they hop from the dimension and jumps forward in time. Earth 10,000 Fennel and sonya fall through time, they fall with a heavy thud on the ground. Fennel gets up slowly sore from the fall he said" that hurt ow", Sonya said" WHAT! WAS THAT?". Fennel brushes himself off and said" That was a vortex accelerator V2, it's like a vortex manipulator except it's a little stable of time travel but not as safe as a tardis i almost felt my regenerate that time. That tardis we technically just committed a form of genocide on those time imps they are extinct now". They are approached by a group of people one of them say" Welcome to earth, soon be the great planet of galifrey. I am Geron and we are the society of the third eye we are a higher purpose to make humanity evolve", fennel said" I like these people, are you timelords". Geron said" The humans fight us tooth and nail and yes we have evolved, we got the bi-nary nervous system 2 hearts and soon once the entire planet accepts we will get the essence and the regeneration ability". Fennel and sonya get shown the capital city, geron says" This is the grand city as you know to become acardia". Fennel is smiling and reveling in this moment, he said" so whats with that wall and barricade?". Geron said" this where the humans have been attacking lately we have, been attacking us this is the southern front the northern entrance has been secure for nearly 25 years. we could use your help. Fennel said" anything, develop tardi, advance technology anything". Geron said" well what could use is a another high commander". Fennel replied" of course!", Sonya said" hold on 1 minute", She turned to Fennel and said" This seems barbaric! i don't want any part of this". Geron said" Let me show you to where you will be staying", Fennel going through the wardrobe said" it's good to just sit peacefully", Sonya packs up some clothes in a bag and said" it is but i think we should go this is not right", Fennel said" come on hun, we should se this through". She said" Fennel... they are violent dangerous don't become something your not", Fennel said" i am not i am helping contribute to the creation of our planet". Sonya said" well whatever your doing i don't want anything to do with it, i am going to find the humans". Sonya's quest as sonya ventures through forest, she feels regenerative energy escaping her body she knew she wasn't regenerating, she feels the family loom creating a new life she then shes a little boy in the distance. the boy looks familiar to her, The boy looks at her and said" Mom!". Sonya looks shocked, and said" Geoffrey, we are going to the human capital your father has became something he's not". The boy follows to new York which become the galifreyian city Tempest. The human said" Welcome to the pair of them and welcomed them in, I am John welcome to tempest we are fighting a battle with the society of the third eye". Sonya said" I know this my son Geoffrey we are here to help", John and said" we are mounting a assault to the west front of arcadia she said" good plan but I must warn you, they got a galifreyian scientist with them so they got one up on the side of technology. more to come...